


Happy Ending?

by DragonShadowMonkey



Category: d-gray man
Genre: Funny, M/M, Readers Choose - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonShadowMonkey/pseuds/DragonShadowMonkey
Summary: This a Story that I thought up. It can go to what ever path. I show you one ending, But i will show you another. You control which ending you would like. First ending is up. The next will be coming soon
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 2





	Happy Ending?

White hair, gray skin, wide golden eyes. That's what they all see. The only thing they don't see is the red spreading over the white clothes. There was someone standing in front of them, blocking most of their view. They hear a chocking sound and red starting to show on the ground. The person catches the one that's spreading the red. The gray skin and golden eyes fading away leaving silver eyes and snow white skin.

"A-Allen" The one holding the white head said while moving to sit down with the white head in his arms.

"Its o-okay Kanda" Allen smiled up now at the one holding him. Kanda's clothes stained in the colour red. His long hair untied and hanging loosely around his shoulders. "Y-you saved...me"

"Idiot" Kanda muttered removing his hand from the wound that he put there with mugen. "Why?"

Allen smiled softly "I knew you can be the only one to do it" He coughed, blood dripping out the side of his mouth "The o-only one that can k-kill me" Allens breath stutters, "Thank...you" With his last bit of of energy he pulls Kanda down and kisses him, dying just as the kiss ends. Kanda shocked from what has happened a small sob leaves his lips before his head lands on Allens still cheats

"Please...no" He whispers. "Come back, Im sorry." His sobs grow louder. "no...no...Allen" He thows Mugen away with a scream "ALLEN COME BACK TO ME" His yell carries over the battle field, making everyone stop and look over. Lenalee could be heard screaming. The Noahs having tears run down their face.

"DAMN YOU MOYASHI!" Kanda screams

Though how and when did this all start. Is really the end of Allen. Could this be a fake ending or maybe it did happen. If you want to find out then just wait and see what happens

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one ending that can happen. Which ever you choose the story go one of these ending can happen


End file.
